spartanunscfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle-327
*218.4 centimeters (7 ft 2.0 in) |mass= *112 kilograms (248 lb) *450.4 kilograms (993 lb) |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |cyber= *Spartan Neural Interface *Smart AI Charles |spartantag=A144 |affiliation= *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy |rank= * Fleet Admiral * Spartan Commander |mos=SO (Special Warfare Operator) |specialty= *Long-range combat *Hand-to-hand combat *Assassination Operations *Reconnaissance |battles= Human-Covenant War *Operation: WARM BLANKET *Fall of Reach *Battle at Szurdok Ridge *Operation: UPPER CUT *Siege of New Alexandria Post-war *Operation: WHISTLE STOP *Requiem Campaign *Battle of Oban *Battle of Aktis IV *Operation: ATHENA |current status = Active |class= Class III: 2541 |notable= }} Fleet Admiral Danielle M. McJames, born Danielle Marisa McJames on May 9, 2536, better known to the public as the Spartan and the Green Spartan Admiral, is an SPARTAN-III supersoldier Fleet Admiral and Commander Spartan of the UNSC Navy and Special Weapons division. She served as one of the most important figures of the Human-Covenant War and Insurrection. Becoming one of the most powerful young Spartans and commanders in the UNSC, which best known for her undefeated duels against most powerful people in the Covenant. Born to Spartan-II supersoldier John-117 and AL Cortana. As growing up, Danielle wanted to be a Spartan like her father. At age of five in 2541, she first met with Admiral Lord Terrence Hood in his home. Hood telling Danielle that she will making one of the powerful and protector of UNSC and Earth, which is the Reach. At the start of her Spartan career, she was trained by her father, John-117 and Admiral Hood. Her older brother, James was Commander of Spec Ops. But in 2548 at age 14, Danielle was promoted to Senior Chief Petty Officer, the youngest Senior Chief Petty Officer until 2550 when she becomes the Commander of the UNSC and Spartans. She was wounded on Reach, Szurdok Ridge, Siege in New Alexandria and other two battles have Danielle wounded. By her command, she, heavily wounded defeated Didact at the Battle of Aktis IV and his son at Ritoss, making her last well of the Spartan-III armor. Lord Hood's retirement and Spartan Danielle was promoted to Fleet Admiral, becoming the only youngest Fleet Admiral of the Navy. As for Danielle, she was assigned to the UNSC Navy and continued to take part in various battles against the Covenant. After the war ended in December 2552, she assisted in fighting off the remaining covenant forces until the official end of hostilities in March 2553. Sometime later she was offered along with other surviving Spartans to be integrated into the newly initiated SPARTAN-IV program, not know anything else in life but fighting, she accepted and was last known to be deployed to take part in a classified operation in the Milky Way Galaxy. When the civil war broke out between the United Nations Space Command and various loosely organized groups of rebels, she keep it control under her command. Early life and childhood Danielle-A144 was born Danielle Marisa Ellison on May 9, 2536, in Eridanus II to Spartan II supersoldier John-117 and AL Cortana. Danielle was shy, brave and smart, he had a brother, James Ellison, which born five years before Ellison. As growing up, Ellison made few friends, James-A141, Marisa-A173, which soon to be her girlfriend, Jacob-A087, and Nick Jackson. At the age of five, she was one of the 418 candidates claimed in 2537 by ONI's Beta-5 Division for training in Beta Company of the SPARTAN-III program. Like the others, 312 was a child orphaned by the Covenant and subsequently recruited with the promise of revenge. During their training, B312 and a few other Spartan-IIIs (designated "cat 2") outshone their teammates well enough that these select few were handpicked by Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose to be assigned to separate special force units outside the general population of Beta Company. Thus, these Spartans did not participate in Operation: TORPEDO, the suicide mission that resulted in the deaths of almost all of Beta Company. Because of the concealed nature of her survival, Danielle's existence became classified and the Spartan was deployed as a black operator and assassin under the Office of Naval Intelligence. While before her training, Danielle wanted to be an Spartan just like her father, John 117; her father however will like proud of her but feared that she might be dead or killed during the battle. When Dr. Halsey and LTJG Jacob Keyes visited Eridanus II in 2540 to study her, they were impressed with his intellect just like her father and will be trained under her father and his team of four other SPARTANS. SPARTAN military career Augmentation Procedures McJames was highly candidate for SPARTAN-III program, with advances in technology, however, the casualty rate for SPARTAN-III Program candidates was 0%, as opposed to the 56% casualty rate of the Spartan-IIs and like her father, John-117. McJames who are six years at the time, about to switch bodies to an 19-year-old. Danielle and other the Spartan-IIIs were augmented at an average age of twelve, whereas the Spartan-IIs were fourteen during their augmentations. As puberty had not yet started for the majority of candidates at this time, they were given human growth hormone as well as cartilage, muscle and bone supplements added into their food over several months to artificially induce the onset of puberty. As a result, the candidates had the bodies of near-adult Olympic athletes at an average of only twelve years of age, and it took some time for them to acclimatize to their larger physiques. The procedure was success, which the following: Spartan training Danielle, now 19 years old, after the procedure now muscle, her hair is now blonde, her eyes is blue and the first weeks, which she is now various of tattoos on her body from her chest down. Danielle is now beginning her Spartan-III training. Since she is father of the Master Chief and Hero of UNSC, she gained popularity and was the first and only one to custom-made her Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor of [Powered Assault Armor/Mark V[B|Mark V-B]], with Forest Green paint/purple or blue trim, and an Silver visor ODST helmet (later changed with Recon helmet), for the chest, she goes with W variant, includes supplemental, lightweight armor plating to the default Mjolnir chest, as well as a belt of grenades. As well of UA/Multi-threat/FJ/PARA shoulder pauldrons. Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence Danielle's first mission was with her father and his team, fighting through multiple Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Unggoy, the Spartans were ambushed by Thel 'Lodamee and two other Sangheili wielding energy swords. Kelly-087 sprinted past the Sangheili completely. Fred-104 stabbed one in the head with a combat knife and then grappled with 'Lodamee, allowing John-117 to disengage and catch up with Kelly-087. Fred-104 remained behind with knives to delay the two remaining Sangheili. The Fleet Master became desperate and began detaching sections of the ship to stop the enemy advance. The Spartans scrambled through zero-g and vacuum to reach the closing airlock beyond the detaching block. At the last stretch of vacuum, Kelly-087 transferred her momentum to John-117, propelling herself into space, but John-117 entered the airlock just before it closed and proceeded to the objective alone. Seeing that the Spartans had scaled over half of the 3 mile long craft with 3 minutes remaining, they would have had to been moving at a speed of around 20-25 mph the entire time, a profound demonstration of their superhuman speed. John-117 moved through the ship, found Halsey's cryo-tube, and enjoyed a brief reunion after thawing her out. 'Lodamee intercepted the pair as they made to leave the ship. The Major gave the Spartan an energy sword and they duelled, with the Sangheili disarming his opponent after several seconds. However, at the same time, the fleet had cleared the stellar magnetic field and the Fleet Master was eager to jump immediately, assuming that 'Lodamee had failed his task. The Fleet Master detached and set the self-destruct for the entire ventral aft section of the ship, hoping to kill John and Halsey in the process. An incensed 'Lodamee was involuntarily lifted to safety by gravity lift before he could kill the Spartan. John-117 and Halsey abandoned ship in an escape pod. Seraphs appeared to pursue the slow and unarmed pod. Kelly-087 and Fred-104 escaped in commandeered Seraphs and covered the pod. The ONI stealth ship returned to drive off the remaining pursuers and recover Halsey and the Spartans. Promote to Chief Petty Officer After Operation: WARM BLANKET, Danielle was promoted to higher promotion, the UNSC Council offer the title of CPO (Chief Petty Officer) which she accepted. The Fall of Reach .]] By the 2550s the UNSC had become exhausted. With much of the UNSC fleet transferred to star systems such as Sol and Epsilon Eridani, the Covenant began pushing into the UEG's Inner Colonies with little resistance, frequently losing less than eighteen ships in engagements.Data Drop 2 ONI meanwhile studied recent planetary attacks and Covenant ship movements, eventually concluding in July 2552 that they were close to discovering Reach, calculating an 87.2% likelihood of it being found by the end of the year. Consequently, Admiral Margaret Parangosky advised Vice Admiral Stanforth to seriously consider using Reach in the hypothetical Operation: RED FLAG,Data Drop 3 a plan which would involve the sacrifice of an entire world in order to succeed. Danielle heavily wounded at the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Covenant managed to place a tracking device on the and used it to find other human colony worlds. When the Iroquois returned to Reach, the human presence - and its extent - was disclosed and later revealed to the Covenant fleet.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Page 251Halo Encyclopedia - Page 208 - The Fall of Reach Ironically, the location of Reach was already known to the Covenant; a previously recovered Forerunner artifact indicated Reach held another artifact. Promote to Commander of the UNSC After Danielle was sent to medical bay, her wounds are heavily. She was shot in stomach, leg, and arm, she bleeding very heavily and she was cripping and trouble of walking. After few weeks later, while Danielle was recovering slowly. The council and Admiral Hood pick Danielle to be Commander of UNSC (Head of Command of the United Nations Space Command). She accepted the offer because her popularity in the UNSC are outstanding. Her father, brother and her girlfriend congrats to Danielle. Battle at Szurdok Ridge .]] On the morning of August 12, Commander Danielle joined a massive UNSC joint assault force put together with the objective of mounting a counterattack on the Covenant-occupied Viery Territory. Auntie Dot, Strike Team's coordinating artificial intelligence construct, explained that the Covenant had infiltrated to the region in force, deploying ground forces and installations, including several monumental spires. NOBLE Team's objective was to destroy one of these spires, designated "Spire One". After pushing through Covenant forces at Szurdok Ridge and destroying several Covenant anti-air batteries, John-117 and Danielle-A144 were deployed to the spire in a UH-144 Falcon. However, the aircraft crashed after being disabled by the electromagnetic field created by the spire's shield. Despite crashing, Danielle suffered massive injury, an broken ACL, the pair proceeded toward the spire, soon discovering that the structures housed teleporters used to transport Covenant forces to the surface, linked to an unknown source. After infiltrating the spire, Noble Six disabled the structure's shield. Noble Six was flown away from the tower by a Falcon containing Carter-A259 — NOBLE Team's field commander — and Jorge. The , a heavy frigate, destroyed the spire with a single MAC round. But seconds later, a Covenant supercarrier uncloaked and destroyed the Grafton, forcing all UNSC forces in the area to flee.Halo: Reach, campaign level Tip of The Spear Fleet Admiral Immediately after the battle, Danielle was carried by the Halo to the medical bay of Danielle's ship. While suffering wounds and serious injuries on the crash. Before the battle, it was reported that Terrence Hood announced his retirement from the UNSC, the message shocks the UNSC, reported as the "saddest day in UNSC". Danielle was emotional that Hood was her hero and commander. The UNSC Security Council makes three candidates, including Danielle McJames; which almost all of the UNSC, including her family, friends, soldiers and Spartans supported the young injured Spartan Danielle. While Danielle's popularity contunine to grew, Hood himself met Danielle that his retirement is not coal of his health but he knows that someone who will handle the role. After Hood reveal that Danielle will be his successor after he reported that "Since this will be my last time in the UNSC, the people, UNSC supports you even your father. You Danielle deserves batter, remember I said that you will be the greatest Spartans when you're young, I was right. Now, are you ready to be role of Fleet Admiral". Without warning, Danielle makes another emotional accepted the offer. Both Hood and Danielle hugged and she wishes Hood a good retirement and proclaimed, "You're always be my hero". The next day, a injured Danielle was proclaimed Fleet Admiral and becoming the only youngest Fleet Admiral of the Navy. While Danielle-A144 an active Spartan, she earned another nickname, the "Green Admiral Spartan". Operation: UPPER CUT With the UNSC fleet not due for days to deal with the supercarrier Long Night of Solace, NOBLE Team made its own plan to destroy the ship, with an improvised bomb made from a slipspace drive and escorted by Sabre fighters, one of which would be piloted by Noble Six. As the plan, codenamed Operation: UPPER CUT, was put in motion on August 14, NOBLE Team first helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from the secret Sabre Program Launch/Research Range, then launched Six and Jorge into orbit aboard a Sabre. The pair joined UNSC forces in defending the repair and refit station Anchor 9 from Covenant fighters. After the station's defenses were brought back online and the Covenant attackers retreated, 312 and the other Sabres in the group followed the , whose crew had committed their slipspace drive to the operation, toward Ardent Prayer, a Covenant corvette that was scheduled to refuel with the supercarrier. Soon, 312 and several other boarders infiltrated the craft, proceeding toward the vessel's bridge. During the operation, the makeshift slipspace bomb was damaged and became incapable of automatic activation. Jorge, volunteering to activate the bomb manually and thus sacrifice his life, forced B312 off the corvette just before it docked with the supercarrier. At first, the operation was a success, as Ardent Prayer was completely destroyed and Long Night of Solace was split amidships, crashing to into a mountain range on the planet below. Unfortunately, a far larger Covenant fleet arrived moments after both ships' destruction, and promptly resumed the Covenant invasion. Siege of New Alexandria After re-entering Reach from space, Noble Six headed to New Alexandria, the trek taking him nine days. After arriving on August 23, he assisted UNSC Army troopers in repelling Covenant forces from the city and evacuating the civilian population. The Spartan managed to establish radio communication with NOBLE Team and participated in the removal of Covenant communication jammers to allow the evacuation of ONI personnel. The same evening, Six reunited with NOBLE Team and reported the details of UPPER CUT. After clearing the jammers, NOBLE Team was hailed by Colonel Holland and was ordered to destroy SWORD Base. During the hailing, though, the Covenant began glassing their sector of the city, forcing the team to flee to a radiation bunker. Kat was killed en route to the bunker, Noble Six catching her body. Using her pistol, the Spartan attempted to shoot down her killer, but ran out of ammunition and was forced to retreat. NOBLE remained trapped in the bunker for three days while the Covenant burned down the city. Post-Covenant War period SPARTAN-IV program After the war ended in December 2552, she assisted in fighting off the remaining covenant forces until the official end of hostilities in March 2553. Sometime later she was offered along with other surviving Spartans to be integrated into the newly initiated SPARTAN-IV program, not know anything else in life but fighting, she accepted and was last known to be deployed to take part in a classified operation in the Milky Way Galaxy. Bioweapon incident Danielle was involved on May 8, 2558, a United Nations Space Command spy drone was sent to investigate the barren surface of the unclaimed planet Ven III—located at the borders of the Joint Occupation Zone—after a group of Kig-Yar settled on the planet and were operating in an old Covenant research laboratory. While scouting out the planet, the drone discovered the diseased corpses of the Kig-Yar inside the laboratory and an unidentified Sangheili Storm that had left the laboratory holding a canister several hours earlier. Admiral Serin Osman, Commander-in-Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence, was alerted of the discovery. The Kig-Yar were discovered to have been killed by an unknown biological agent they were manufacturing within the laboratory. Admiral Osman contacted Captain Thomas Lasky aboard and briefed him on the situation, stating that the Sangheili may be an agent of Jul 'Mdama and may have double-crossed the Kig-Yar in the lab, or that they released the bioweapon on themselves by accident. Osman ordered Lasky to deal with the situation while exercising extreme caution before the Sangheili could use the bioweapon against humanity. Lasky hand-picked a team of two SPARTAN-IVs, Naiya Ray and Gabriel Thorne. Due to the nature of the mission, Lasky decided that he must use the smallest team possible out of risk of alerting the target Sangheili to the threat and losing him in Ven III's extensive tunnel systems. After being briefed, the two Spartans were sent to Ven III. Janus Key conflict In July 2558, five months after the Requiem Campaign, Glassman continued his inspection of the incomplete Janus Key onboard the . At the same time, Dr. Halsey, who allied herself with Jul 'Mdama, plotted to acquire the UNSC's half of the Janus Key. She and 'Mdama constructed a decoy Forerunner artifact for Infinity to find on the surface of the planet Aktis IV. Upon its discovery, a deceived Dr. Glassman requested Infinity to transport the UNSC's half of the key down to the planet, to examine how the two artifacts would interact. Captain Lasky dispatched a Pelican and a Broadsword to deliver the key to the site. As the aircraft approached their destination, they were both shot down by Covenant anti-air artillery. The attack, however, was not issued on Jul 'Mdama's order and was instead carried out by defectors of 'Mdama's own faction. Infinity's half of the Janus Key immediately fell into the hands of Jul 'Mdama's leading detractor, a self-proclaimed Sangheili prophet named Sali 'Nyon.Halo: Escalation, Issue #14 , 2557.]] However, a Sangheili Minor disillusioned with 'Nyon's rebellion stole his half of the Janus Key and contacted 'Mdama's forces, offering them the key along with the location of 'Nyon's hideout.Halo: Escalation, Issue #15 A contingent of 'Mdama's troops met with the Minor, with Dr. Halsey personally verifying the artifact's authenticity. However, after 'Mdama redirected most of his forces elsewhere, three Spartan-IVs led by Commander Sarah Palmer ambushed the group. Halsey attempted to escape with the Janus Key half but she was taken captive by Palmer. However, the doctor was able to distract the Spartan commander, escaped with the artifact, and was picked up by one of 'Mdama's Phantoms. Now in possession of both halves of the Janus Key, 'Mdama and Halsey recombined the artifact, generating a holographic map to pinpoint the location of the Absolute Record.Halo: Escalation, Issue #16 On September 15, 2558, hiding within the Urs system, Halsey pinpointed the exact location of the Absolute Record. Two days later, as the fleet prepared to depart for the Absolute Record, a Phantom carrying Spartans Palmer, Thorne, Holly Tanaka, Dr. Glassman, and Ayit 'Sevi,boarded Breath of Annihilation, intending to reveal the location of the Absolute Record to the UNSC. The fleet arrived at an artificial gas giant with a dormant slipspace portal opening due upon the close proximity of the Janus Key. Before the fleet could press forward, slipspace ruptures materialized around the fleet, destroying at least two ships and damaging Breath of Annihilation. Halo Escalation, Issue 19 While Halsey and 'Mdama argued about the situation, she reminded him that once they reached the Absolute Record, they will discover technology beyond their comprehension that will do more than compensate for the ships that were destroyed. Halsey further exaggerated that once he was in control of the Absolute Record's "treasures", 'Mdama would be seen as a god. Thus 'Mdama decided to travel to the Absolute Record, with only Song of Retribution entering the portal while the rest made repairs. As Retribution entered the portal, 'Mdama learned of rumors of the Spartans attacking personnel of Annihilation. Halsey dismissed 'Mdama's fears and stated that the Spartans could not stop them from reaching the Absolute Record, unaware that Palmer, Tanaka, and Glassman had boarded Retribution. The carrier traveled through the portal and arrived at the Record where all the humans aboard were detected by a Contender-class custodian. Halo Escalation, Issue 20 After Retribution was forced through a portal to a large chamber, Halsey, 'Mdama, and a contingent of Zealots traveled to a lower platform, where Halsey addressed the ancilla and told it that she was selected by the Librarian and her possession of the Janus Key was proof of it. However, the AI was skeptical of her claims, stating that Halsey could have obtained the Key by force and especially pondering why the other humans aboard Retribution felt the need to conceal themselves. The AI had its Sentinels bring the other humans down to the platform, and stated its intent to let each human have a chance to account for its presence at the installation. Frustrated after a heated conflict between the two parties, the AI removed the flooring from under the feet of the Sangheili, with Tanaka, Palmer, and Glassman remaining on one platform and Halsey with 'Mdama standing on another. In order to decide who would be the legitimate steward of the Absolute Record, the AI decided on a direct examination. Halo Escalation, Issue 21 It had both factions isolated and gave them a hypothetical scenario, in which a sapient species turned out to have bodies conducive to a Flood vaccine. Abducting and harvesting live beings would give a thirty-five percent chance of Flood-immune material, but receiving dead bodies from the beings would give them a thirty-three percent chance. Despite 'Mdama's advice, Halsey chose live capture while Glassman chose the peaceful option, and the ancilla commended both. It then asked if their opponents in this test should be kept confined or immediately killed, but instead of answering, Halsey hacked the ancilla and shut it down, taking control of the Record for herself. Halo Escalation, Issue 22 In the Record, Halsey followed a hologram of the Librarian directing her to dormant design seeds scattered across the galaxy, which she could choose to activate the next step of their plans for human evolution. As she listened, 'Mdama started to grow impatient with Halsey and told his warriors to restrain her once she left to remind her of who was in charge. Halsey overheard 'Mdama's through the Record's systems and decided to sever their partnership and send the installation's Sentinels to attack 'Mdama and his men. Halo Escalation, Issue 23 As Halsey made preparations, Palmer, Tanaka, and Glassman came in contact with a Sentinel containing the backup memory of the Record's ancilla. With their aid, the AI regained control of the facility and barred Halsey from controlling it further. The custodian then took the Janus Key and pulled the Absolute Record back into slipspace. Halo Escalation, Issue 24 Operation: ATHENA , which she's coming with.]] After the events on the shield world of Requiem, Jul 'Mdama and Dr. Catherine Halsey allied themselves to recover both halves of the Janus Key and discover the location of the Absolute Record.Spartan Ops, [[S1/Exodus|Episode 10 Exodus]] On Aktis IV, they planned to steal the UNSC's half of the Janus Key, but a rebellion led by the Sangheili Sali 'Nyon threatened their plans.Halo: Escalation, Issue #14 Halsey was able to recover the second half of the Janus Key thanks to a Minor who betrayed 'Nyon. Even when Commander Sarah Palmer captured Halsey, the Covenant was able to rescue the doctor and recover the Janus Key, emerging victorious. Days later, Jul and Halsey discovered the location of the Absolute Record using the combined Janus Key.Halo: Escalation, Issue #16 Unknown to them, Ayit 'Sevi, a Sangheili working with the Office of Naval Intelligence, was able to infiltrate inside Jul's faction and provided ONI with information about their plans. The UNSC then formed a specialist team of Spartans Sarah Palmer, Gabriel Thorne and Holly Tanaka, Dr. Henry Glassman and 'Sevi. On September 17, 2558, Ayit 'Sevi's Phantom entered Breath of Annihilation, just before the fleet made the slipspace jump toward the Absolute Record. Upon their exit from slipspace three hours later, 'Mdama's fleet entered the upper atmosphere of an unusually hot gas giant with a metallic hydrogen core, noted by Dr. Halsey as being likely artificial. The Janus Key began to react, leading Halsey to conclude that they were close to their destination — a slipspace portal to the Absolute Record. As the portal began to form, however, slipspace ruptures materialized into several ships of the fleet, tearing them apart. Breath of Annihilation was damaged as well and the Spartans and Glassman were thrown about uncontrollably in their crate. 'Sevi blew the box open and told the others that they must move out as the entire ship was breaking apart. The telemetry probe was destroyed in the chaos as well, meaning the team had no way to contact the UNSC.Halo Escalation, Issue #20 The Guardians and wounded in action Legacy Danielle was one of the most popular Spartan-III (also Spartan-IV) supersoldier, along with her father, John-117. At some point Dr. Halsey recited a eulogy to the Spartan, commending his determination, courage, and sacrifice, which had let the UNSC find Installation 04 and, with that, let humanity survive and win the Covenant War. She took many wounds and many battles, she will never die. Despite some recognition for their achievements, Danielle's existence was apparently kept classified from the public by ONI. When a statue in honor of NOBLE Team was erected in Hősök tere in 2610, Noble Six was not included on the monument or on its 1:53 scale replica kept in the Museum of Humanity.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition package contents letter Personality and traits Danielle-A144 is an brave, shy, and allegiant girl and is remarked to be a skilled assassin and "...more of a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier," as evidenced from Noble Six's heavily redacted personnel file. Six has a tendency to "go solo," or, in other words, be a "Lone Wolf" during missions. Despite an obscure past, hyper-lethal skills and Lone-Wolf tendency, Noble Six is portrayed as having a human personality in the campaign, frequently assisting and befriending soldiers, civilians and other members of Noble Team in need (which leads to a friendship between Six and Jorge-052), and ultimately manning the Onager and staying behind on the doomed planet after Emile's death, in order to secure a safe passage for the to escape Reach. Were it not for Noble Six's final actions, Jacob Keyes, Cortana, and John-117 would never have escaped Reach on The Autumn, and therefore SPARTAN-B312 is partially, if not equally responsible for Humanity's overall victory over both the Covenant, and the Flood. SPARTAN-B312 is the main protagonist in Halo: Reach. To integrate player relation with B312, players can pick what gender they wish Noble Six to be in the game, with separately recorded voices for each gender male or female.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_030510 Bungie.net: BWU 03.05.10] Six is not the "silent type," as Noble Six openly engages in conversations with other characters.[http://gamersyde.com/stream_halo_reach_gc_presentation_part_1-16673_en.html Gamersyde: Halo Reach - GC: Presentation part 1][http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061810 Bungie.net: BWU 06.18.10] Players' multiplayer and Firefight character models are also the same as in the campaign, adding further customization to SPARTAN-B312's character Skills Danielle was selected as a candidate for the SPARTAN-III Alpha Company, and soon was recruited too. Unlike most of the recruits, Tyler did actually pass the SPARTAN-II requirements, which was rare to be found in the SPARTAN-IIIs. Thus, when he was augmented, he became equal to the SPARTAN-IIs in terms of strength, agility, skills, etc. Also, thanks to the CHRYSANTHEMUM augmentations, Tyler can wear the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Danielle is known to be an experienced sharpshooter, regarded as one among the best snipers, such as Jun-A266 and Josh-A124. Danielle also has a knack for sniper rifles, as demonstrated when he was able to kill three Jackals in one shot during the Fall of Reach. He is also good at hand-to-hand fighting, such that he even beat her trainer, LCDR Kurt Ambrose in one training session during his childhood. Although Kurt had underestimated him and let his guard down, making it easy for Tyler to win, Kurt understood that Danielle was proficient at hand-to-hand combat. His other specialties include remarkable leadership abilities, tactical perspicacity, and reconnaissance, though he doesn't actively indulge in the latter. Although Danielle was highly skilled in what he specialized, he does have his fair share of flaws in combat. Tyler was extremely weak in close-quarters combat which included weapons such as the or the , as he lacked the skills to wield such weapons. Although she did have a considerable knowledge of rockets and explosives, he wasn't a heavy weapons specialist either. Tyler also was poor in technology and security hacking related things, and she usually leaves such work to Carris-137. Equipment Weapons *MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (formerly) *MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System *M90 shotgun *M6G magnum (formerly) *M6H2 Magnum *M980 Combat Knife *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword Career Service Vitae |} Promotions and Decorations Relationships John-117 The relationship between her father, John-117 is an "father and daughter" like. Both was very protective at each other, such as Danielle's first mission. However, having accepted the responsibility of command for the Spartan-IIs, he has come to maintain a certain professional distance to his comrades and mostly keeps his feelings to himself to maintain his authority. Danielle was very close to her father, which the both trained together as Danielle's training as such. John and Danielle's relationship was outstanding. Catherine-B320 (right)]] At first, Danielle wasn't an lesbian nor interesting to girls/women since birth. Catherine-B320 was born lesbian, she was brave, protective and doesn't fear anything just like Danielle. The relationship between Spartans Marisa and Danielle when both of them are training. Marisa's fall in love with Danielle; as already know that Danielle was the Master Chief's daughter. Catherine was suffered from sexual internation; which she into girls and having sex. One day, few weeks after Danielle's received his MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI with attachments, in the lockeroom. Catherinewalks Danielle from behind, both of Marisa and Danielle talk to each other until Catherine grabbed Danielle's hand. Marisa removed Danielle's orange helmet and kiss her on the lips, and marisa ask Danielle to be her lover/girlfriend. Danielle's accepted. Marisa into sex with Danielle as Marisa rubbing her private parts a lot. Now both Marisa and Danielle are protected and in love each other and having missions together. Sarah Palmer List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Notes Sources Ellison, Danny Ellison, Danny Ellison, Danny Category:Females